Total Drama Redemption Cruise
by I am not a magical bear
Summary: The 25 original contestants are forced back for another season, this time on a boat. With all-new challenges, and some nostalgic challenges, this has to be the most dramatic season yet. Or else Chris is fired. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after All-Stars, but none of the ROTI characters compete. The past winners are Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron and Zoey. Please tell me if any of my characters are OOC or anything like that. Thanks! Read and review. Bye now! -I Am Not A Magical** **Bear**

Total Drama Redemption 1

Episode 1

The show opens with Chris standing on a boat, beaming. He had just had an extremely successful season in All-Stars, and he was expecting this season to do just as well. He wasn't, however, excited to see the campers. He knew they were necessary for this type of show, and he wanted another Gemmie, so he sucked it up. They were just so annoying sometimes, though! He couldn't wait until the producers ordered a season with a new cast. Anyway, he thought, intro time.  
Chris: "Hello again, world! This is Chris Maclean coming to you from the Bahamas where the cast was somehow duped into going on another cast reunion of TDI and TDWT. That's right, folks! It's an all-original cast season! And they are back with more drama than ever! Three couples broke up while we were between seasons, and another couple got together. Kinda. This first episode is for the purpose of determining who will make it into the actual season. I won't tell you anything about the drama just yet, you can see for yourselves. This. Is. Total Drama Redemption!  
(Theme Song)  
(Shows the beach, where Beth, Bridgette, Cody, And Harold holding a caged Ezekiel are watching something out in the ocean. Then pans out to the ocean, showing DJ swimming away from the boat, then going further out to sea where we see Noah waving to Cody while waterskiing, and he is hit by an octopus thrown by an angry Sierra leaning out a porthole. The camera zooms in on the porthole revealing the dining area, where Heather and Alejandro are sitting next to each other looking opposite directions. Owen was eating everything, with Izzy on his shoulders pulling his hair and cackling. Owen then farts, causing Izzy to jump away. She rolls into the lounge, where Lindsay, Katie and Sadie were painting each other's nails. They "EEEE!'d" happily and they looked out the window eagerly to see Justin tanning. He was alongside Blainely as he did so, and they sat up annoyed when Duncan and Courtney's argument became violent and she took Justin's chair and threw it at Duncan. Up on the upper deck, Gwen laughed at Duncan and then took Trent's hand happily. Geoff skateboarded up to them with Tyler, and Tyler tripped and fell back down to the lower deck, where he landed in Eva's arms. She shrugged and just kept lifting the weights with him added. She threw him in the air, and he landed next to a moping Leshawna who was thrown a life preserver, and it zoomed out to show the entire cast was in the water.)  
Chris is once again standing on a boat, with a large bus on the dock beside him, and he is very visibly excited.  
Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Redemption where we pick the strong from the weak. We are about to take some of the most iconic campers on an unforgettable cruise. And they just think it's a reunion. Silly them.  
Eva (from bus): Can we just get this over with!?  
Chris: Fine, fine, sheesh! Here are the original 25 contestants from Total Drama! First, we have our bodybuilding bruiser Eva!  
(Eva walks out of the bus with her weight bag and another case.)  
Eva: I am sick and tired of you trying to pull one over us, Maclean? Is this just a cruise or not!  
Chris: Nope! I'm not saying anything. This should keep you on your toes ( laughs evilly). Next, we have our nerd herd, Beth, Harold and Noah!  
Beth: Hey! I am not a nerd!  
Noah: Beth, you're a nerd. Accept it and live with it, just like the rest of us.  
Harold: Gosh! At least I have my luscious Leshawna!  
Chris: Hey! She was next! Let me do the intros! Anyway, here is your large and in charge LeShawna!  
LeShawna: Hey y'all. Harold baby, I already told you we were through! How many times do I have to say it! Do you ever let go of anything? No, wait, lemme answer that. You don't! You're still pissed at Duncan even after he apologized! Live. With. It.  
Chris: that, folks, is the first of the three. We have two more break ups to go, and loads more drama. Here are the four parts of your favorite love square, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney.  
Trent: good to finally be back, man. I missed competing. Also, why was I not picked for the musical season?  
Courtney: Simple. Wrong place, wrong time.  
(Scoffs and looks away as Duncan gets off the bus. )  
Duncan: hey! What's with the boat? I hate boats!  
Gwen: oh suck it up, before I make you.  
They began to attack each other, and as Gwen was winning,  
Chris: Ooh, dramatic! Next we have everyone's favorite couple, Geoff and Bridgette!  
The aforementioned couple walked out of the bus glaring angrily at each other. They walked wordlessly to opposite ends of the group, Bridgette with LeShawna and Gwen, and Geoff with Duncan.  
Chris: well then. Trouble in paradise. Yes,folks, it's our second couple breakup. The strongest couple in TD history is over. HAHAHAHA so much ratings gold! It warms my heart. Next, we have the quitter, DJ, and the crazy, Izzy.  
DJ: Good to be back, man. I-  
Izzy vaulted over him and shot everyone with a water gun.  
Izzy: Haha! Explosive-o boom boom!  
Everyone was soaked with water and very annoyed with her, but she was too busy cackling excitedly to notice any of that.  
Chris: (sigh) okay then, now we have some classic villains for you. We have Alejandro, Heather, Justin and Blainely.  
Alejandro steps off the bus nervously as everyone of the contestants glared at him with contempt. That was happening a lot lately. Heather follows him silently, and as he opens his mouth to speak, she tapes his mouth shut. Everyone but Courtney cheered at that, and Heather bowed, happy to be seen as the good guy for once.  
Heather: Happy to help, and ready to win!  
Justin followed with more tape, but Heather slapped him.  
Heather: Don't steal my trick, freak, or I will end you.  
Snickers were heard from the campers as they joined the crowd, along with Blainely, who had arrived and burst into her new pop/dance hit so full of expletives that we cannot print it here, forcing Heather to reuse her tape. Chris moved on.  
Chris: Next we have our brain-sharing BFFFL's, Katie and Sadie!  
Katie: Oh my gosh, Sadie, it's a cruise!  
Sadie: Oh my gosh, I love cruises!  
K&S: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Chris and most of the cast covered their ears at that. Heather threatened to use her tape again, and they went to stand away from her in the crowd. Chris was growing more annoyed with every new contestant.  
Chris: And here we have our only remaining strong Total Drama couple, Lindsay and Tyler!  
Lindsay: Hey, guys! I am so excited for the new season! But I am more happy that Tyler is here with me.  
Cast: Awwwww!...  
Lindsay: Just like I have been here for him since he permanently lost his voice in an accident. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that yet, was I?  
That's right, folks. Two months ago, Tyler was driving to his school hockey team practice when a car slammed into his, and a shard of glass was lodged into his throat. He lost his ability to speak even after doctors pulled it out. A week later, when Lindsay visited him, she found he was still at the hospital recovering. She hadn't left his side since.  
Tyler:  
Chris: moving on... Next we have the ladies man and his lady, Cody and Sierra!  
Sierra: Thanks, Chris. We're both happy to be here with each other.  
Cody shook his head no, but said nothing so as not to get Sierra mad.  
Chris: Yup. They are such a happy couple, aren't they! Finally, our season one winner, Owen!  
Owen: AWESOME! WOOHOO! Yeah! I'm so pumped! Great to be back!  
Suddenly, the feral Ezekiel attacked Chris, trying to get the money.  
Ezekiel: Raaargh!  
He seemed to be winning, but Chef hit him with a spaghetti gun and put him in a cage. The cast all sighed with immense relief. The cage was put firmly in the ground, and the contestants seemed like they were about to get on the boat.  
Chris: Uh-uh. No. You guys aren't getting on yet.  
Heather: Why not? We have to compete eventually.  
Gwen: For once, I agree with Heather. We are getting on eventually, why not now?  
Chris: Because your first challenge involves trimming five of you off to the sidelines to go with Ezekiel. We are saving four of you immediately, since the original idea was to split you in groups of five and have last place in each section go home. These are the four who we felt should get an automatic ticket in.  
Courtney: Please pick me! I need this!  
Chris: Alejandro...  
Alejandro: Alright.  
Heather: Come on!  
She was obviously peeved she would not be able to take down her nemesis immediately. Courtney was still hopeful.  
Courtney: Me next!  
Chris: Gwen...  
Gwen: Cool.  
Courtney: Ugh!  
Chris: Trent...  
Trent just strummed his guitar, fist bumped Justin, and walked over to Gwen happily.  
Courtney: Come on, come on!  
Chris: And... Heather!  
Heather: Yes! In your faces!  
Alejandro looked dejected now, while Heather was very happy and already plotting. She had to make an alliance, but not just yet. She had to gauge who would be competing first.  
Courtney: Her and not me? You already have half the square, why not more of it?  
Chris: Because I had those as the people who would be competing with Ezekiel if he wasn't feral, and since he is, they are automatically safe.  
All saved: YES!  
Chris: Ok. Challenge time, then, and this one's a doozy. We are separating you by the role we think you could play. Antagonist, protagonist, random extra, and Aftermath host. One will go from each, and we can have an even 20. The groups are:  
Aftermath host  
Geoff  
Blainely  
Bridgette  
DJ  
LeShawna  
Protagonist  
Owen  
Beth  
Sierra  
Tyler  
Lindsay  
Antagonist  
Harold  
Duncan  
Justin  
Courtney  
Eva  
Random extra  
Katie  
Sadie  
Cody  
Izzy  
Noah  
Those are the face-offs  
Noah: Gee, thanks for making me a random extra.  
Chris: Let's face it, you were one in TDI  
Noah: Fair point.  
Harold: How am I a villain?  
LeShawna: Do you remember rigging the votes? The one where you never let go of the grudge?  
Harold: Oh yeah. I guess that makes sense then.  
LeShawna: But saying I could host the Aftermath, that is flattery. I am so honored!  
Chris: You should be, that category was the most difficult.  
Sierra: Why am I the hero and Cody is the random extra?  
Chris: Gwen and Trent were in front of you for the heroes, but since they were in the Biggest Drama category, we picked you, and I think you saved Cody a lot last season, didn't you?  
Bridgette: Wait, how was Ezekiel in Biggest Drama?  
Chris: He kidnapped me last season, made sexist comments the first season, and stowed away on the plane in season three. That was drama.  
Geoff: Point taken, dude. At least we're in the same group, Bridge!  
Bridgette: Yeah. I guess.  
Chris: first group up is Aftermath hosts.  
Blainely: That is me! Prepare to lose, weaklings.  
Chris: Ok, so here's the challenge. You have to do something you would never do if asked, and we need to see it. Last person to have done it is gone. Blainely, do you have any ideas?  
Blainely: Yes, I actually do. Owen?  
Owen: Yeah?  
Blainely: could you please come over here?  
Owen: Sure.  
Owen came, and she lifted his arm and touched his armpit. All the other candidates were grossed out, but all agreed she had done something not expected of her. She had despised Owen ever since he had hugged her without her permission while she was eating cake. She really loved cake now.  
Chris: Blainely you are safe. Anyone else?  
Geoff: Ok I can go.  
Chris: And what are you gonna do?  
Geoff: I can do this. The after-season party after this season is cancelled!  
Cast: WHAT?  
The after-season parties had been a tradition since after season one, he had even done one for ROTI. This wasn't something he had ever done before, and the sheer impossibility of it was baffling. He was definitely safe.  
DJ: I know what I can do now.  
He picked up a bunny and dropped it, which he thought was unlike him. But Chris disagreed, because of the curse. He then tried, by hugging Blainely. If you remember World Tour, that was an impressive feat for Geoff, but not him. LeShawna ended up shaking hands with Heather when she moved on.  
Chris: Ok. DJ, Bridgette, one of you is not allowed on the cruise.  
DJ: Wait! What if I quit?  
Chris: That is definitely unexpected, so you move on! Bridgette you are out. Next is protagonists.  
DJ: Wait! I actually did quit! I don't wanna hurt any animals!  
Chris: No more than four are leaving, so no dice. Protagonists?  
Lindsay: Ooh! Ooh! Me me me me me!  
Chris: What will you do, Lindsay?  
Lindsay: I can remember everyone's names on my team!  
All: REALLY?  
Lindsay: Yes! Tyler, Sierra, Owen, Beth!  
Chris: Ok, fine, Lindsay moves on.  
Tyler then wrote on a piece of paper, "Do you still have the chicken hat?  
Chris: Even the idea of you considering that is unexpected, so you move on. And yes, I am showing favoritism.  
Heather (from boat): Oh, come on!  
Sierra: Ok I can do something unexpected. Cody?  
Cody (nervously): What?  
Sierra: Here is your toothbrush back.  
Chris: What? Ok you people are going to be normal soon, and that makes this show less likely to get a Gemmie than I thought it would be! But you still move on. Owen, Beth, one of you will be eliminated instantly. Any ideas?  
Owen: Here! I can promise to eat only a single portion of food for the first five meals on the boat.  
Chris: Ehh, I suppose that works. Beth, you are out. Antagonists next!  
Duncan: Ok you know what? Courtney how about once more just to stay in the game?  
Courtney: Sure, why not?  
They then earned their place in the season easily, by kissing. They hated each other, but they kissed.  
Chris: STOP! Ok you both move on!  
Courtney: At least I got something good out of that!  
Duncan: Ehh... There were a few good things...  
Courtney: UGH!  
Eva: Hey DJ, can I have Bunny for a sec?  
DJ: Ok, but don't hurt him.  
Eva did not hurt him. She simply patted his head and gave him a carrot. Chris panicked at the normalcy and had Chef take her to the boat quickly.  
Chris: Jeez! What happened to you guys? Anyway, this means either Justin or Harold will be heading home.  
Then, something happened by pure luck, and it was not a good thing. Justin dropped his mirror, and just before he cried out in surprise and pain, Chris smiled, so he stopped. He assumed he would be allowed in because of this and...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He was right.  
Chris: You are in! Congrats! Harold that means you're out.  
Harold: Gosh! Two nerds down already! Sad.  
Chris: You'd almost think we planned that... But we didn't! Wish we had though.  
He went over to the extras, where it was suspiciously quiet.  
Chris: What's happening?  
Noah: Katie and Sadie decided to do silence as their unexpected thing. They are at about four minutes  
A minute passes by, as the extras watch incredulously, not believing they could do it.  
K&S: OMG yay we made it!  
Chris: Sadly, yes, you did. Get on the boat.  
Noah: Here's mine.  
He throws a book into the harbor. Chris, Cody and Izzy gasp as he walks onto the boat.  
Confessional  
Noah: Whoopee, first confessional! I managed to find it before anyone else did. This shows that I will be able to outsmart everyone at this game. I even brought along a book I hated just in case this happened. They are so stupid.  
-end Noah's confessional  
Heather: Ugh. He seriously believes he found it first? What an idiot. I found it almost immediately, and waited to see what other people would do. But he thinks he is clever so I might be stuck with him for a while...  
-end Heather's confessional.  
Chris: Do either of you have something you can do?  
Izzy: Izzy could hook up with a shark!  
All: NO!  
Chris: It appears we have no time left, so since Izzy had an idea, Cody is out.  
Sierra ran to the railing.  
Sierra: NOOOOOOOO!  
Chris: Afraid so. Cody, despite being a fan favorite he is out. This means we have our final 20, and we can begin the cruise.  
Izzy cackled at that, and did a flip over the shoulders of Beth, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold and Cody onto the boat just before it was to leave.


	2. In which people ski and people don't

**A/N: Apologies for length of time it took to update, this is my second fanfic total and fourth chapter overall in any fanfic, so cut some metaphorical slack if you were not. So, anyway, I'd really appreciate more reviews. To the only one who reviewed this fic so far, I apologize if you dislike the twists I used. I wanted a sob story and had nothing else to do with Tyler other than eliminate him early, so I did this instead. I would love it of you told me which characters were OOC. I am attempting to show change in Heather, so if she is OOC it is on purpose. Otherwise, either tell me in a review or inbox me so I can figure out how that works. See you all on the other side!**

Episode 2: The Downfall Of Giants  
Chris: Previously on TDR, we saw the campers tasked to do something they would never be expected to do, and some were more surprising than others! While I'd have loved to see what Heather or Trent would have done, they were saved from the challenge due to being put in the same category as Ezekiel when he was thought to be eligible. Turns out, he wasn't. So, Heather, Trent, Gwen, and Alejandro were saved from competing. We still had some crazy ones, though. Geoff hugged Blainely, Sierra returned Cody's toothbrush, and Lindsay remembered four names! Surprised everyone. In the end, each category had a last-place finisher and those four were Bridgette, Beth, Cody and Harold, meaning they will not get the chance to compete with the other 20. The drama really starts this time, on Total Drama Redemption!  
(Theme song)  
The show opens with Sierra depressed without her Cody. Ever since he had left the previous day, she had been unreachable in her sadness. She cried herself to sleep, and decided to beat up Noah with her frustration. Ever since the week NoCo was more popular than Coderra, she hated him. She had kept him away from Cody at all costs following that week, and she wasn't about to stop now. She was faced with a conundrum, though, since she wanted him away from her but if she voted him off, he would be with Cody. She decided to keep him as her punching bag for now. She had one problem, however. When she wasn't too angry to do anything but punch, she was too sad to do anything but cry.  
-confessional: Sierra  
Sierra: WAAAAH! I need my Codykins! If I don't see him soon, he might fall for someone else, and we know that I'm the only one for him. The fans love Coderra more than Gidgette, Gwuncan, AleHeather, LeHarold, and Gwent! Well, I am kind of nervous that Bridgette is with him since Codette is the fourth most popular Cody pairing, after Coderra, NoCo, and Gwody. Luckily, Bridgette is the only other half of the popular pairings with him. CODY I MISS YOU!  
-end confessional  
Gwen, however, was having an amazing season. No pining Cody, she was friends with Courtney again, a free pass into the game on the first challenge, and Trent was back. Even Heather seemed nicer this season! She felt like nothing could ruin her good mood right then. But someone proved her wrong, and that someone was Alejandro. He sauntered up to her, gave his best smile but looked weirdly nervous.  
Alejandro: May I buy you a drink, señorita?  
Gwen: This is a cruise. Drinks are free.  
Alejandro: my mistake. It was a simple idea. Would you care to sit with me in the deluxe deck?l  
-confessionals  
-Gwen  
Gwen: Well, well, well. The Latin lover seems to finally have moved past Heather and on to me. (Sigh). I wish I knew if it was real or not. Curse my social disability! Oh shoot I wasn't supposed to say that. What do I do?  
-Alejandro  
Alejandro: You know, I actually consider Gwen a challenge. She intrigues me. She is one of the only people who could resist me the last few seasons, and she will be mine. I mean, I shall have her for my own. I mean, as an ally. Gimme the tape!  
-end confessional  
Gwen still seemed unsure of herself, so Alejandro stepped in.  
Alejandro: Come. I do not bite. Unlike Ezekiel...  
Gwen smiled at that. He seemed to be better, she thought, so she followed him. Then, around the corner, it showed Heather angry.  
-confessional  
-Heather  
Heather: Ugh. I cannot believe Gwen, one of the fan favorites, is falling for the hunk of evil. And I say hunk in the most deprecating way possible. She can do so much better! I mean, she has Trent. I can make sure she gets him, and I will. He obviously still wants her, and he seems to be the only one who will accept her for what she is. Oops.  
Static ends that scene, and it opens to another one of Heather in the confessional  
Heather: I want the tape! Gimme the tape! No one must know!  
-end confessional  
Heather began walking up to the upper decks, but stopped when she saw what was unfolding on the staircase in front of her. There were a group of people crying about lost people. Lindsay was mourning the non-inclusion of Beth, Geoff of Bridgette, LeShawna of Harold, and Sierra of Cody. The tears were forming a waterfall on the staircase, so Heather acted quickly. Walking up to them, she immediately grabbed Sierra and handed her Cody's toothbrush that he had given her during World Tour to keep it safe from Sierra. He had forgotten it, and now she had no way of giving it to him so she simply gave it to Sierra if only to calm her down. Sierra immediately brightened and went off to the confessional to brush her teeth with it.  
Next, Heather attended to Lindsay. She took her to where the BFFs Katie and Sadie were giggling and gossiping.  
Heather: Oh really? You? Team Edward?  
She knew it would begin the integration process because Lindsay had been Team Edward all those years before on Total Drama Island, and had told Heather so. Heather had also known that the twins were avidly team Jacob, as was she, so she fed her to the dogs and they were within five minutes squealing about Taylor Lautner's abs. That would get Lindsay's mind off of her sadness for a while.  
Next was LeShawna. Heather almost resorted to taunting for that, because she knew she had to. Then she just tried normal girly setting up.  
Heather: Hey LeShawna!  
LeShawna: What now, girl?  
Heather: Nothing. I was simply noticing how you were not having a good day, and here I thought you were over Harold. If you aren't, we can help.  
LeShawna: How?...  
Heather: Simple! Why not try your womanly wiles on DJ?  
LeShawna: Mm, mm! Good idea! No more moping for this girl, no sir!  
Heather now only had one more to go, but she didn't need to, for the challenge was announced.  
Chris (over loudspeaker): Challenge time! Meet me at the bow of the boat with your swimsuits on. You have ten minutes to prepare. Go!  
The contenders raced to their rooms. They had been bunked either one, two or three to a room, some base on the challenge, some not. This meant...  
Geoff and DJ  
Blainely and LeShawna  
Katie and Sadie  
Noah and Izzy.  
Alejandro and Trent  
Gwen and Heather  
Justin and Duncan  
Eva and Courtney  
Lindsay and Sierra  
Tyler and Owen  
As Courtney was changing, Eva seemed angry. She was curious why, but afraid to ask.  
Eva: Stop staring, CIT girl, or I'll mash you into a pulp.  
Courtney: Ok, ok, I'll stop. I wonder what the challenges will be...?  
Eva: Don't care, but we have to win.  
Courtney: No argument there, sister.  
Eva: Did you just call me sister? Never ever do that again, EVER!  
Courtney was, as anyone would be, terrified of this. Her opinion of Eva wasn't good, but better than Duncan. That might change soon, she thought.  
Chris (over loudspeaker): Two minutes, people!  
Noah had been very unhappy when he learned he was sharing with Izzy. The only co-ed bunk in the boat and it had to be him and the crazy chick. The previous night, she had actually talked about how to "murderize" each contestant. Needless to say, he was looking forward to being alone.  
Once all had gathered at the bow, Chris explained their challenge.  
Chris: For today's challenge, you will be in the same teams. The challenge is to gather twenty puzzle pieces of your team color and assemble the puzzle. Black for the villains, Orange for the dramatics, golden for the aftermath hosts, blue for the heroes, and grey for the extras. There are twenty stations, each of which you may only visit once. You will send one person to drive the jet ski, one to waterski, one to solve the puzzle, and one to be the team captain. The skiers will grab pieces of the puzzle and hand them off to the solver. First team to solve the puzzle wins a reward, and the last team must face elimination.  
Protagonists  
Sierra: Ok, since Lindsay did so well in the skiing for season 1, she will ski for us. Tyler, you can drive the jet ski since that doesn't require talking. Owen, you can be team captain, and I will solve the puzzle. Let's do this!  
Lindsay: Ok, but what are we doing again?  
Tyler looked her in the eyes and she seemed to understand.  
Lindsay: Ok!  
Antagonists  
Courtney: I am team captain OR ELSE!  
Eva: Or else what, wimp?  
Duncan: Look at it this way, at least you get to do the athletic thing. I can drive, you ski, and Justin can solve the puzzle.  
Eva: Fine... But you're on my list, short stuff!  
Dramatics  
Alejandro: Alright, I think Heather should solve the puzzle  
Heather: You aren't as dumb as you look! I can do this.  
Gwen: I can drive...  
Trent: It doesn't look too hard, but I have never skied before.  
Alejandro: Alright, then I shall ski. That means you are the team captain.  
-confessional  
Alejandro: Hmm... I really wanted that captain position, but it is fine to just be a skier. That way I can guarantee my victory.  
Gwen: I'm glad we're proving Chris wrong about us being the most dramatic. This could have been so much worse.  
Heather: But I am kind of peeved that we are being put with our exes. This  
is kinda uncomfortable, isn't it?  
Gwen nodded knowingly. She did not appreciate being on Trent's team. But she had known it was unavoidable. Duncan was more of a villain than a drama creator, as was Courtney, so Trent was the obvious choice to go with her. The thing she had never expected, though, was becoming friendly with Heather. When had that happened?  
Extras  
Izzy: Ooh! Izzy will drive the ski thing.  
Noah: It would be better if you skied. Please. We need to survive to actually complete other challenges, in case you forgot.  
Izzy: Izzy is fine with that, but what will twins do?  
Katie: Since I actually waterskied before, I could drive. Noah can do the puzzle, and Sadie can be captain!  
Sadie: EEEEE!  
K&S: EEEEEEEEEE!  
Noah: Alright then  
Aftermath hosts  
Geoff: Who should solve the puzzle?  
Blainely: I am a celebrity, and celebs all need photos jet skiing, so I can drive the jet ski.  
LeShawna: I can solve the puzzle! I will do this.  
DJ: And since Geoff is in a more fragile state, he should sit out.  
-confessional  
Geoff: Bridgette...  
End confessional  
Blainely: How come he gets to sit out?  
LeShawna: Think of it this way. If we lose, he can go home.  
Blainely: I'm surprisingly ok with that.  
The scene changed to Chris standing on the bow of the boat with Sadie, Geoff, Courtney, Owen and Trent. Heather, Noah, LeShawna, Sierra and Justin were at their respective puzzle boards. Katie, Izzy, Blainely, DJ, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Tyler and Lindsay were preparing for their roles, with Alejandro, Tyler, Blainely, Katie and Duncan in the water on their jet skis, and the other five on the dock in water skis. The challenge was about to begin.  
Chris: Before we start, I would just like to bring up one little change. See these captains? They are the team choosers for the next team switch, which will happen soon. Also, they are invincible if their team loses.  
All the captains but Geoff cheered, while everyone in the water groaned.  
-confessional  
Alejandro: Dang it! Now if we lose, I will probably go home! Unless I can re-charm Gwen or Heather, which is unlikely.  
-end confessional  
Chris: Ready, set, go!  
The cast immediately went. Katie and Izzy, surprisingly, got a temporary lead due to Katie's experience. With her abilities, they had the first flag before anyone else. Alejandro did not like that, so he moved faster. But, Izzy very much bested Gwen. She quickly overtook everyone else, and she had 19 pieces without incident before anyone else got past 15. The team that passed 15 was team Antagonists. Eva was looking absolutely livid that they were losing, and when Alejandro, Tyler and Blainely could be seen, she got mad.  
Eva: RRRAAAAAARGGGGHHH! All must lose to me or perish!  
Her threats did not fall on deaf ears. They were heeded when Gwen, who only had 14 pieces, yelled.  
Gwen: Oh, jeez, she has the Sasquatchanawkwa glare on!  
All of them knew what that meant but Alejandro. That had been her expression when she had beaten the aforementioned beast back on Wawanawkwa in season 1, so all but Alejandro turned around. He looked around, confused, and gunned the engine.  
Gwen: Are you insane? We could die out here!  
Alejandro: I do not care, I shall win this for our team!  
He was still one station behind Eva, while Katie and Izzy had gotten every flag by the time she had uttered the threat and now were working on the puzzle.  
Chris: Change of plans! Extras, since you were first, you still get the reward. But Protagonists and Hosts? One of you is sending someone home tonight. Other than Owen or Geoff. Since this is the last we shall see of these teams, I suppose we can have you all vote someone out.  
Voting confessionals  
DJ: I'm voting for myself. This competition cursed me, and I don't wanna stay here.  
Lindsay: What am I doing here? Oh yeah, I guess I vote for Belinda. (Counted as Blainely).  
Geoff: I... I... I vote Blainely for you, Bridge!  
Blainely: I vote DJ, he seems to want to be gone and better him than me.  
LeShawna: I vote DJ. He had that curse in season 3, and LeShawna don't want no curse, no sir!  
Sierra: I vote Geoff, so he can go back to his Bridgette! So romantic, just like me and Cody. Oh wait, I can't. How about Lindsay, then?  
Owen: I, um, vote Blainely. She scares me.  
Tyler holds up a piece of paper that says: Blainely because I think that's who Lindsay voted for.  
Chris went to view the votes, and then he came back to the bow, pushing all of the contestants but Geoff and Owen into the water.  
Blainely: Hey! What gives? I just did my hair!  
Chris: This is how we do elimination ceremonies. We give you life preservers if you make it in, and if you don't you must swim to that station over there. We have specific stops along our cruise to deposit eliminated contestants, who will be picked up later by our Boat of Losers. The first people safe, with no votes, are obviously Geoff and Owen! Also safe...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

Sierra

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...LeShawna

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tyler

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And with one vote

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lindsay. This means that either DJ or Blainely are going home. One of you has only three votes, the other has four. And with four votes, the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Blainely. Go for a swim, and never come back. Ever.  
DJ: Wait! I won't let her leave. She did great in the challenge, and if Eva hadn't stopped her we would probably have gotten third or fourth. I was the chicken, and with my animal curse I do not wish to continue in the competition. I quit!  
Chris: Ok, then. DJ go for a swim and never come back. Ever.  
Blainely: Thanks so much DJ, you have no idea what this means to me.  
She hugged him, startling every onlooker.  
Blainely: What? People like sympathetic people better. I want to look good for the ratings. Bye, DJ! We will miss you!

**Remaining cast:  
Dramatics: Gwen, Trent, Alejandro and Heather.  
Extras: Noah, Izzy, Katie and Sadie  
Protagonists: Sierra, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler.  
Antagonists: Eva, Justin, Duncan and Courtney What is Gwen's secret? Will Sierra get over Cody? Who will Alejandro charm next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Redemption Cruise! I know I might get some flak for Alejandro/Gwen shipping, but it will work out in the end. Otherwise, thanks for reading and come again! Oh and if you have any ideas you think would be brilliant for a challenge, I am always welcome to **


End file.
